


The Blue Lines On His Skin

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, a small hint of a plot but still, clone smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: Lothal is under the Separatists' attack. the planet, home to a civilian who's decided to take matters into her own hands before help arrives (Reader) is finally aided by the Republic, that has sent their clone army to aid in the fight. A charming and overly excitable clone trooper who lives for the action, Hardcase, becomes an ally and a friend in the fight. Could be the beginning of something more?





	The Blue Lines On His Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepseaCritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/gifts).



> With a slightly decently made plot, this is no more than gratuitous clone smut. Have fun!

With the constant advances of the Separatists – under the charge of General Grievous and his droid army, your homeworld of Lothal didn’t have much chance on standing its ground as a republic-alligned planet. The population was vastly made up of farmers and traders, simple people that wished for nothing more than a simple life without any involvement in the galactic war. There were exceptions, of course. Young, idealistic people willing to take arms and fight for the freedom of their home.

You were one of these people, doing your best to sabotage the separatists ships that landed in Lothal, occasionally stealing their supplies and doing your best to stall their invasion. You didn’t have training. All you had was your blaster – also stolen from the droids – and your boldness. That seemed to be enough, until the day a group of them managed to corner you in a foiled attempt of sabotaging their ships. You were lucky the Separatist invasion perpetrated by Grievous and his droids had been slow and discreet, meaning they didn’t kill on sight. Instead, they were having a rather stupid conversation in their communications line.

“Sir, a civilian from lothal attempted to damage our hyperdrive, do we kill her?” the droid made a pause “Uh, so do we let her go?” another pause “Yes, but ‘no prisoners’ seems to be a contradictory statement, sir, do you want us to kill her or do you not want us not to kill her or…?” another pause “…Roger roger.”

The droids raise their blasters at you. It seems to be the end…

“Get down!” you hear a man’s voice yelling, and you instinctively drop to the ground

From there, you can see the many blaster shots hitting the droids mercilessly, the repetitive gunfire ringing in the air as the droids try to fire back, without success. Farther ahead, you can see the men in white armors. The clone troopers of the Republic! So the much requested aid had finally arrived. Their leader seems to be the one in the middle, with a blue pauldron over his shoulder and jaig eye-shaped markings on his helmet. On his right, you see another clone, wearing the same blue pauldrons and the kama, shooting the incoming droids. And on his left…

“Let these clankers eat heat!” the clone with blue linear markings over his armor and helmet yells, and there is something in his voice that makes it sound like he’s smiling.

He is firing a massive machine blaster that shoots repetitive blasts everywhere – the droids, the ship behind them and everything around it and scorching it. Truth be told, he seems to not be quite concerned on getting the right aim, but on shooting everything and hitting what he’s supposed to along the way. The droids begin to retreat, and the man with the jaig-eyed helmet screams at the other men:

“Fives, Jesse, you follow me and we’ll corner those clankers. Hardcase, Kix, check the civvy!”

“What?!” the clone with blue lines screams back at him while another man with a red cross mark on his shoulder guards rushes for you “But I wanna shoot them too!”

“Chill, Hardcase, you’ll get your chance!” says the one the leader had called Fives and with that they follow pursuit after the droids

The one named Kix helps you to your feet.

“Lucky you didn’t get shot.” He says “Not by the clankers, but by mr. trigger-happy here.”

The one named Hardcase supports his heavy cannon over his shoulder.

“Hey, I wiped them out, didn’t I?”

Kix seems to be about to answer when his comlink rings.

“We need a medic, Kix. The clankers got hostages and one of them is injured. Tell Hardcase to get the civvy to safety.”

“Will do, sir.” Kix turns to face Hardcase “You heard the Captain. Get her to safety. No shooting. Straight to the camp.”

Kix rushes off, leaving you alone with Hardcase, and the clone sighs.

“No shooting. I can do that.” He turns his face to you, hidden under the helmet “C’mon follow me… Ah. I didn’t get your name, did I?” you tell him your name, and he repeats it with a nod “Well, I’m Hardcase. It’s what they call me.”

You begin to walk through the deserted landscape. You are far off the city, where the droids had first began to land in their attempt to furtively start their invasion.

“Hardcase is a… an unusual name, right?”

“Eh, I’m an unusual guy. Used to pull all sorts of stunts as a cadet. Heh. My mak- the people who raised me used to say I had a leak in my tube back in Kamino.”

You have a feeling he had cut himself short from saying “makers”. You know a little of the whole situation involving the clone production for the Republic army – you have to, since a good chunk of your tax money is used to cover the expenses of breeding these men in laboratories. Part of you wonders what do these men feel regarding the knowledge that they are not born, but made. It’s strange, to say the least.

“And you’re pretty unusual yourself, right? Being part of a civilian resistance?”

You square your shoulders, sounding rather displeased at the trooper.

“We had to do something, since the Republic wouldn’t answer for our calls for help.”

Hardcase looks down at you over his shoulder, shrugging.

“Well, we’re here now.”

“Yes, but you took too long. There are people suffering. I expected better from the Republic, is this what we get for aligning with them?”

Hardcase looks back ahead, his voice hesitant now.

“I, uh. I just follow orders, miss. I wish we had gotten here sooner. I wish we could help everybody.”

You feel embarrassed at that. The poor clone trooper can’t answer for the republic’s failures, neither he should.

“I’m sorry.” You say genuinely “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

You’re approaching their camp now, you can see the tents and the massive ships of the Republic farther ahead.

“Don’t worry, you weren’t. You’re worried about your people. I understand it, I worry about my brothers too.” He walks up to another clone, one wearing an armor with orange details. “Hey Longshot. Another civvy, unharmed.”

The man called longshot nods at you under his helmet.

“Ma’am.”

Hardcase turns on his heels.

“Well, if that’s all, lemme get back to the action…”

“Hardcase.” comes a voice from his comlink “You got the civy to safety?”

“Safe and sound.” He says glancing at you “I’m ready to get back at blasting those clankers, Fives.”

“Don’t. Stay there. Kenobi’s men can’t handle everything on their own, they need help with them.”

Hardcase groans.

“But, sir, it’s _boring work.”_

Fives’ voice is dry:

“These orders came straight from the General, Hardcase, so suck it up and put the blaster canon down.” And then more soft “C’mon, kid, I know you live for the action, but that’s not all there is to a trooper’s work. The Captain and I, we trust you for this job, okay? Gotta go now, Captain’s just gone—Kriff, Skywalker tossed him off the wall! He’s just… Oh, man, he’s gonna be pissed. Fives out.”

Hardcase makes a noise that sounds like something between a laugh and a sigh.

“Ah damn, can’t believe I missed that.” He turned to Longshot “What do we gotta do?”

“Give supplies to the civilians, get them in their temporary settlements.” Longshot said in a sympathetic tone, pointing at a pile of metal crates “Like your said, vod, boring work.”

You follow Hardcase as he carefully places his heavy canon close to the other weapons near the ships to then pry his helmet off his head. He turns around to face you and you see he has his head shaved and two blue linear tattoos that go over his head and right eye, finished by a dot right under it. Part of you is taken aback. Someone capable of withstanding the pain that having that tattoo done must’ve felt like was probably someone very strong willed and probably a hard-hearted man, or so you thought. But then his lips split in a wide smile that radiated such warmth that could only mean he was a good person to his very core.

“It’s so hot in here I’m melting under this armor.” He said jokingly, pushing one of the boxes lifted by antigrav carriers towards one of the tents where you could see some of the farmers that used to work around there before the arrival of the Separatists attacks “How do you handle it?”

You smile back at him, reaching for a box yourself.

“Can I help?”

“We have men for that.” He says promptly in a kind voice, shaking his head

“I wanna help.” You say, pushing the box. Even with the antigrav it’s heavy, but you manage to get it by Hardcase, and you keep talking as you approach the tent “And, well, I’m used to it, I was born here in Lothal. I can’t stand the cold though.”

“Ah, you would hate Hoth. We went there once on an assignment with Wolffe’s men once, they were like” he made an impression of a cranky man “‘Ah what a brilliant idea, send us here to freeze our nuts off!’”

You laugh wholeheartedly, and Hardcase seems to be over the moon to have someone to hear his jokes. You end up working most of the day with Hardcase helping your people, and it’s an interesting change of pace from planting bombs and sabotaging ships, to give rations to hungry adults and children, to hear their many thanks, to see Hardcase promising the whole issue to be sorted out soon, speaking highly of his Captain and his General.

When Captain Rex comes back, cursing in mandalorian words you’ve never heard before while his men Jesse and Fives try to hide their laughter, he relieves Hardcase of his duty for the day, and you invite him to see the local landscapes and he basically begs like a child for his Captain to let him go to the skirts of the perimeter. His friend, a clone named Tup promises to keep an eye on the other civilians in his place and, while a bit cranky, Captain Rex allow your two to leave.

“Do not leave the secured grounds and keep an eye on the girl.” He orders, and Hardcase salutes him to then wink at you as if he’s saying _see? We can go._

And you go; the canyons in Lothal are quite a sight even by the late afternoon.

“Shame the sun’s set already, this place is really amazing with more daylight.”

“Nah, it’s pretty.” Hardcase looks at the horizon, where the moon has begun to rise from behind a rocky pillar “And it’s much better now without the sun’s heat.”

You sit down on the ground and Hardcase sits beside you, bouncing his leg a little; it’s like he’s always carrying 300% more energy than he’d need for any task.

“You and your friends are really brave for fighting those clankers without that many weapons or training.” He says, looking at you with a kind look in his eyes “They’re dangerous, y’know? Pesky little things.”

“They didn’t seem all that dangerous when you wiped them off with that gun.” you reply with a smile

Hardcase’s eyes light up.

“Nothing is dangerous when I got that beauty in my hands.” He laughs “Ain’t nothing better than the sound of clanker after clanker dropping down on the ground.”

“Hm” you tease “real poetic.” You pause for a few moments “So, did you choose your name or did the kaminoans give it to you?”

Hardcase looks at you with curiosity and you lower your eyes.

“I, uh” you stutter “Heard the clone troopers are designated by numbers, but answer to names. Like your captain and the others back there, so I was curious because your name is really unusual.”

Hardcase smiles and looks back to the rising moon.

“The kaminoans don’t name us. They only call us by our numbers. Most of us pick our names like Fives, but some of us just accept the nicknames given by our brothers, like Tup.” For some reason he laughs “Oops. That story is a little too dirty to be told.” He clears his throat “Anyway! I got mine from the older cadets when I was still a kid. ‘Ah, that one is a hard case.’ they’d say, and it took me years to understand it was actually an insult. But hey, I’m here, right? 501st. And someday, I’ll be an ARC trooper just like Fives.”

During the whole week during which the clone army helped secure Lothal and provide aid to the civillians, Hardcase tried to squeeze some time to spend with you. You share your own battle tales – nothing big like Hardcase’s most basic adventures, according to what you can understand, but he hears it all while you help the farmers back to their homes on secured territories. Fives jokes about never seeing Hardcase shut up for so long, and Hardcase’s face blushes all over at that.

Then on their last day, as troops were already getting ready to leave, Grievous sends a massive fleet to try and take over the capital. You ask to take part in the fight, but Hardcase refuses to let you follow them.

“We were made for this.” he says, looking at you in the eye “We are the best at this. You are strong, I know you are, but you are a civilian with little to no experience. Let me in charge, we’ll kick Grievous’ metallic ass and we can have a beer later to celebrate, okay?”

You laugh at his joke at the expense of Grievous despite your nervousness, and Hardcase gives you a small smile, placing his helmet over his head and speaking through the filters:

“I’ll be back soon.”

-

It was a whole huge battle, apparently. The troopers returned to the settlement by nightfall, carrying their injured but seemingly in high spirits, you hear some talk of a General Kenobi having fought Grievous’ and made him retreat, and how the whole clanker army he’d sent there had been blown to scrap by a very reckless General Skywalker.

And as they gather in the nearest bar, invited by the locals, you walk among the men, cursing at how they all have the same face and the same armor and yet you can’t find the handsome man with his blue stripes tattoos anywhere. A horrible thought crosses your mind, maybe Hardcase is…

Then a hand weighs on your shoulder as you hear a familiar voice piping up:

“Found you!”

You turn around to see Hardcase smiling at you and, without thinking, you hug him over the stiff armor.

“I thought you... Thought you got hurt. Or… Or…”

Hardcase seems taken aback by the gesture, and he awkwardly pats your head.

“H-Hey, don’t worry. No casualties. And I’m fine.”

You look up to him, and his smile is just delightful, like a loth-cat. You decide that you have to at least comment on that.

“I really like your smile, you know?”

Hardcase smiles even wider, cupping your face.

“I really like your… everything.” He says, chuckling softly

You tilt your head up to him, wrapping a hand over the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. He seems surprised, going stiff before leaning in your touch. His kissing is soft, chaste even, closed lips and soft, small kisses. He pulls back to look at you for a second, eyes wide in pleased surprise and that beautiful grin making you smile too. He reaches to grab your hand and guides you to a less crowded area in the bar, where he leans back against the wall, pulling you by your waist and into a kiss that is everything but chaste. His tongue slithers into your mouth, wet and hot as he hungrily devours your lips, pressing your body against his rigid armor.

You lose track of time as you kiss him over and over, passionate and deeply. When you kiss his cheek to then tug down the collar of his blacks and nuzzle at his neck he lets out a low sigh that vibrates on his throat. You kiss and nibble at the warm skin, feeling his tensed up tendons, kissing his jawline and he pulls you to himself so tight you can barely breathe against his armored chest. You look over your shoulder for a second, to the loud talking and cheering of the other clone troopers and the celebrating civilians and you turn back to Hardcase, seeing his beautiful brown eyes fixated in you and nothing else.

“I live nearby.” You say close to his ear to make yourself heard “Wanna go up to my place?”

You pull back to look at him properly and Hardcase bites his lip, looking at you from head to toe.

“I do.” he says quietly “Very much.”

This time you are the one to take his hand and guide you through the crowded bar. When you’re almost out the door, Hardcase says:

“Wait just a moment.” And he lets go off your hand, stretching his arm to poke a clone that is talking to his brothers by the table closest to the door, the one with an elaborated haircut “Oi Kix.” Hardcase says in an urgent whisper “Kix, tell the Captain that I… I…”

Kix seems to be a little tipsy, and both him and the clone that wears his hair up in a bun look from Hardcase to you. Kix smirks.

“You’re scouting the perimeter like the good soldier you are.” Kix said in all seriousness as if he believes every word himself “Just be sure to be up early, we leave at eight hundred. And, Hardcase… you owe me one now.”

Both Kix and the other clone nod at him and you, and Hardcase smiles, punching Kix softly on the shoulder.

“Thanks, vod.”

-

You chatted all the way up to your place. Hardcase don’t seem to ever get bored from talking to you and listening to your stories, and by the time you get to your apartment, you’re discussing his tattoos.

“Seems like it hurt an awful lot, no?” you ask, closing the door behind you and pointing at the living room couch

“Not really.” Hardcase says as he sits down; you want him to be comfortable but you can’t find a way to phrase ‘wanna take off that armor’ and not sound like a thirsty, horny mess.

You are a thirsty, horny mess but, well, you’re not supposed to make him aware of that, now are you? Instead, you sit beside him, looking at his smug smile as he continues.

“I mean, sure, the one over my cheekbone” he points at the blue dot under his eye “did sting a bit, but the rest of it” he points to the back of his neck and then to his back “was pretty easy. I even got a little bored.”

The rest of it?

“There’s more?” you ask, not conscious of doing so in a whisper

Hardcase raises an eyebrow and gives you a sly smile, all charm and playfulness.

“You wanna see?”

“Why do you think I called you here for?”

He laughs at that, leaning in to kiss you.

“You are amazing, you know that?” he pulls away and reach for his left hand guard, removing it. “This might take a little while.”

It’s a mesmerizing ritual, the way he tugs and pries each piece of armor off his left arm, then his right, his shoulder guards then, and his chest piece, revealing the black shirt with the Republic cog over his chest. He then piles the lose pieces on the floor by the couch and takes off his shoes, his leg, knee and thigh armors, unhooking his belt and unclasping his codpiece, lifting his body a little off the couch in order to remove it. He looks so different in the black clothes, so human. No longer the angry killing machine you saw in the battlefield but a man, and a beautiful one at that. You feel like you can’t keep your hands off him any further, so you reach to slide your hands over his stomach and chest over his shirt. You can feel his strong build, chiseled muscles and his lean build. Hardcase looks at you, his breath shallow, his lips half-open.

“Can I?” you ask, hooking your thumbs on the hem of his shirt

“Sure.” Hardcase says in a raspy voice, and it sounds inviting and needy

You pull his shirt up slowly, like you want to savor it. The first thing you notice are the twin blue linear designs that run over his stomach and down where his pants are still hiding him, and you wonder where do they lead to. As you lift his shirt you see other lines, almost a map of a geometric, clean design; they go over his ribs and pass over the center of his broad, strong chest. You push his shirt up to his neck and he wordlessly take matter into his hands, undressing himself of it while you still gaze at the lines, mesmerized. One of the lines go over his shoulder, and the blue tattoos aren’t the only markings in his skin – he’s got a few deep, circular scars scattered over his chest and one on the left side of his stomach. He sees where your eyes are staring and chuckles.

“I go head-first in the heat. Don’t usually pay much attention to getting cover. But hey, the armor holds most of the damage.”

You look at him in a mixture of dumbfounded and amazed.

“You. Are. Crazy, Hardcase.” And you reach for his shoulder, running a finger over the blue line there; Hardcase visibly shudders, gasping softly

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” he mutters

“Can I see your back too?” you ask now raking a nail over the diagonal line over his left side ribs

Hardcase nods and turns around, legs crossed over the couch, and a curse escape your lips as you see the beautiful patterns on his back. The thinner lines over the back of his head go down the back of his neck and are joined into a slightly thicker line that goes all the way over his spine; you see the art on his skin stretch and move as his lungs fill and deflate, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen anything this beautiful. You lean close to him, sticking your tongue out and running it over his spine. Hardcase flinches and hisses, startled.

“What are you—oh. Oh!” he groans as you lick it again, throwing his head back in a languid movement “Oooh.”

His groans make you want to lick him all over to know more of the sounds he can make. You slide your hands over his ribs and he leans back against you, coiling like a snake. You run your hands over his stomach now, and lower, into the wait of his pants; you feel the rough touch of his curled pubes, the hardness of his hipbones over your wrists and then you reach for his hot, hard cock, wrapping your fingers around it.

Hardcase lets out a long groan, and you stroke his cock in a slow, languid motion. It twitches in your hand, all hot and heavy and thick, and when you run a thumb over the head you can feel it slick with precome. You get on your knees in order to reach the back of his neck and lick it, and Hardcase whines and whimpers. He sounds so fragile and needy, so different from the strong trooper you’ve seen before. You think of how you might be the only one to see this side of him, and it’s a warm feeling that settles in your chest.

Hardcase is jerking his hips into your strokes, and you straighten your back in order to place your jaw over his shoulder and whisper in his ear:

“Got any more tattoos for me to lick down there?”

Hardcase gasps audibly at that, and you let go off him slowly, pulling your hands out of his pants and when he turns to look at you over his shoulder, you’re already unzipping your vest and letting it fall down your shoulders. He gets your cue, fumbling to take his own pants off as you pull your shirt over your head and unbutton your own pants, getting rid of them and your underwear as well. Both your and his garments are carelessly tossed on the ground and before you can even look up to Hardcase, he’s already leaning down, placing his hands over each of your knees and pushing them apart, his hot, shallow breathing warm against your crotch.

He clamps his mouth over your wet pussy and mows at it like someone eating at a meiloorun fruit. It’s wet and messy and sloppy and you don’t ever want him to stop. Your moans are loud and obscene, echoing in the living room. The living room, that’s right, you never even got to the bedroom and Hardcase is eating you out in the couch like you’re the best thing he’s ever tasted. You run your fingers over his shaved, inked head and he looks up to you, his tongue buried deep inside.

“Turn your body this way.” You whisper weakly, gesturing a turning motion “Your legs, this way, so that I can… Do it too…”

Hardcase pushes you a little to the back of the couch and you set your leg straight over the seat, supporting your back and lying on your side now. Still eating you out, Hardcase climbs on the seat, lying on his side as well, with his head on your leg’s direction, still pressed against your crotch. The two of you squirm until you can settle your face close to his crotch too. You see the lines over his stomach make diagonals that stops right before his pelvis.

 _If this is a map, I like where it leads to._ You reach for his cock, hot and hard over his stomach and grab it to then wrap your lips around it. Hardcase moans against your skin, and it vibrates on your pussy. You go all the way down, as far as you can without poking at the back of your throat, feeling the salty taste of his skin, his scent, his warmth. Slowly, very slowly, you pull back to then go down again, your slick tongue teasing over the tip, your hand raking its nails over his balls with a very light touch.

Hardcase rolls his thumb over your clit, his hot tongue  drawing circles inside you. You moan against his cock. He groans. It  feels so good, sucking him off and being eaten out by him, giving pleasure and feeling it, the rush you feel over the sheer indecency of the two of you not even being able to go to the bedroom before getting down to business, the sound of your moans floating in the air as the scent of arousal invades your senses.

It’s too much, you think as you move your head faster, the dark curls of his crotch tickling at your nose as you spread your legs wider to allow Hardcase to go deeper. He’s fucking devouring your pussy, sucking at it. Too much… Can’t hold off any longer… Your breathing is fast and labored, through your nose as the thick, hard cock in your mouth muffles your loud moans. You squeeze at Hardcase’s ass as the orgasm tears at you, making your hips jerk and your breath hitch in your lungs. When Hardcase pulls away a little, you can feel his wet chin press against your thigh, and even if you had just come, it’s goddamn hot.

Hardcase sits up to then lie on his opposite side, this time facing you, his body inches away from yours radiating warmth. His eyes dart over your face and your body, and he whispers a word in a language you never heard, a curse, by the sound of it.

“Kriff, you’re beautiful. So Beautiful.”

He pulls you into a kiss, burying his fingers in your hair and reaching down to finger you again. You groan into his lips, nudging one of your legs under his waist and spreading the other wide open. He withdraws his fingers and wrap them around his cock instead, trying to catch his breath:

“You want to…?” he begins as he jerks himself softly “Can I…?”

“Yes.” You say, kissing his jaw “Now.” You kiss his neck “Give it to me.”

Hardcase holds you by your hip, holding you steady as he presses the tip of his cock – still somewhat slick with saliva – into your needy, soaked pussy. He wraps his arm over your back, grabbing at your shoulder and pushing you down on him as he jerks up, sinking into you. You let a loud scream out and he buries his face on your breasts, biting at your nipple almost too hard.

“You okay?” he asks breathlessly “Does it hurt?”

You draw a shallow breath.

“No… No, you just surprised me.”

“…Oh.”

Without another word he pushes against you, trapping you between the cushions on your back and his body, and he jerks his hips up in a rough thrust. There’s nowhere to back away to, and it turns you on even more. You’re at his mercy, and judging by the hungry look in Hardcase’s eyes, unless you hint an actual discomfort, he’s not gonna have much mercy at all.

You’re right to think so. Hardcase pulls back just slightly and then gives another rough jab into you. He pulls your body down on the couch as he gets on top of you, and now, as he pins your wrists above your head and supports his feet against the armrest as you still wrap your legs around his waist- nothing could’ve prepared you for how fast, how _hard_ he would to stab into you, shoving his face on the crook of your neck and just slamming in and out, his balls slapping against your skin with a noise no more obscene than his grunts and your own moans.

“You feel so good.” He whimpers “So good.”

He kisses you deeply, sliding his thumbs into your palms as he still pins you down, fucking you harder than you thought you could possibly take, waltzing in the line between pain and pleasure. He lets go off your wrists, supporting himself on his elbow to reach between the two of you, rubbing at your clit as he fucks you still.

“When I licked you,” he says and _stars_ , his smile is even sexier now “You clenched so tight when you came. I wanna feel it again, wanna feel it on me. Can you squeeze me down, dear? Hm?”

You rock your hips on his rhythm, moaning Hardcase’s name in a long groan. He flicks harder at your clit like it’s his blaster’s trigger, his cock fucking you at an unforgivingly hard pace and you feel the pleasure building like an unstoppable tide in the ocean. Your body rocks back and forth under his brutal thrusts and you look into his eyes and cup his face, runs your thumb over the blue line on his forehead. Your eyes roll back as the tide crashes and washes over you, spasms and jolts of pleasure running all over you and the indecent loud noises that escape your lips filling the room. Hardcase pulls his hand back and lies on top of you again, careful not to crush you but still fucking you as hard as he seems to be able to, and it assaults all your senses and your sensitive, still-clenching pussy.

“Ah, so-damn-tight!” he curses with a rough thrust at each word, licking your earlobe and then whispering at your ear “I’m so close, dear, so close.” he grunts and snarls “Can I… Can I do it in your mouth?”

The idea turns you on so much you almost forget that you’ve just orgasmed.

“Oh, yes.” you moan weakly “Yes, please.”

At that Hardcase still fucks you hard in a few more thrusts before pulling out and rushing to get on his knees over you, his legs spread around your body and his slick cock inches form your face as he jerks it with his half-lidded eyes and, damn, what a sight.

“All wet… With your cum, dear” he moans with that same knowing smirk he had before “Feels so good…” he fisted at his cock faster now, tugging at it with an expression that almost seemed like pain “Stick your tongue out now, dear, do it.”

You comply, looking up to him with your sweetest doe eyes. Hardcase snarls with an expression that says _oh no, don't do this to me, babe_ , moaning out loud as the first spurt of come lands on your lips and chin, making you flinch a little, startled. He lets out a ragged groan under hissed breaths as the next one hits you right over your tongue, the sweet and sour tase spreading in your mouth. The next spurt hits your chin and drips on your sternum. Hardcase shoves the tip of his cock in your mouth and jerks himself off still with long, paused sighs, pumping the last spurts of semen into your mouth, and you swallow at them. Hardcase holds your head in place with both of his hands, still kneeling over you and you suck at his now half-hard cock. He shudders, slowly pulling out of your mouth. He gets off of you carefully to then stand on his clearly wobbly legs before he drops down close to your legs, laughing to himself under the rush of endorphins.

“This… This was so good.”

You wholeheartedly agree sitting up on the couch and pressing a kiss to the dot of blue under Hardcase’s right eye. Hardcase cups your face and kisses your forehead.

“Y’know, I only have to be up at eight. It’s about eleven now.” He presses his forehead to yours, grinning “I say we try and discover how many times we can do it in the nine hours we still have ahead of us.”

You laugh cuddling up close to him.

“I accept your challenge, Hardcase.”


End file.
